


(on stealth mode)

by swashbuckling_pen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 7; Unexpected, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because love sometimes sneaks in without you looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(on stealth mode)

  
**1**

  
Maybe you began to like her just a little bit more.  
  
  
When she patiently showed you how to change gears with a clutch. Even when her head almost hit the dashboard several times and she looked about ready to snatch the wheel from you. She didn’t berate you. Or made you feel stupid. Instead she just took a deep breath, shrugged back her cascade of ebony hair out of her face and simply said, “Let’s…try again.”  
  
And because you knew it would ease a smile out of her, you made a snappy salute and slapped on your best Mako-scowl.  
  
As the duet of laughter ricocheted in the car, you felt sorry having missed out on this side of Asami. The girl known for dangerous turns can actually pivot the mood with the slightest curve of her lips.

She shared a smile with you then. Her eyes warm as sunlit meadows, stealing away the shadows of the morning. Those poll numbers and vine problems rolled past in a blur.

 You couldn't stop a grin from escaping your lips when you said "This is nice.”  
  
2  
  
Maybe something like fondness sneaked in.  
  
You were busy trying _not_ to blast a gale of wind at the Earth Queen’s pinchy, pruney face. “There were no airbenders in Ba Sing Se and you and your associates must leave at once,” she said with a dismissive wave of a gnarly, bejeweled hand.  
  
But you didn't want to leave. You just found out that Queen was hiding the airbenders somewhere and you were determined to find them.  
  
As you fumbled for an explanation and gesticulated wildly with your arms, you realized, with the quirk of the Earth Queen’s brow, that she wasn’t buying any of it.  
  
So Asami…clever, ever graceful Asami who you forgot was used to discreetly steering conversations in galas and meetings, stepped in. With effortless poise and logic, the CEO won team Avatar another day at Ba Sing Se.  
  
The Queen left in a huff and your eyes narrowed, longing to flick fire daggers at her royally pretentious back. But as you swiveled your gaze to meet Asami’s, you couldn’t help the twitch of a grin on your face.  
  
You hoped your grin wasn’t as dopey as the stuttering thoughts in your head. Telling you to tackle the engineer to the ground with a hug.  
  
Or a kiss.  
  
No. Not a _kiss_ kiss. A Naga kind of kiss.  
  
A proper polar bear dog nuzzle. Bury your nose into that glossy ebony mane and see if she smells as nice as she looks.  
  
Asami was looking back at you like she wasn’t opposed to some friendly sniffing.

  
But you wrenched your eyes away from the engineer. You remember that Ba Sing Se was huge and you only have a day to look for the airbenders behind the Queen's back.

Nuzzling Asami can wait.  
  
You nod your head and stride back into your usual self.  
  
3  
  
  
Maybe it crossed the boundary of appreciation.

  
You thought you’d be strapped to your suffocating cage until you were handed over the Earth Queen like a roasted pig duck on a platter. You struggled against the metal binds and felt it clench like a fist around your skin. Brows knit into frustration.

Why hasn’t Mako or Bolin showed up yet? Did Zaheer get to them? What was the Red Lotus planning to do?  
  
“Don’t worry I have a plan,” Asami interrupted your thoughts. Her confidence made it seem she was just casually leaning against the metal railing instead of being shackled to it by a heavy chain. With a shiny smirk on those red lips, she said something about the questionable quality of Cabbage Corp airships.  
  
And if your jaw wasn't strapped so tightly, it would've fallen off.

Asami vaulted herself against the wall with the sheer force of her long, lithe legs. With a few primal grunts and straining, she broke free.

“Now that’s some shoddy workmanship,” she remarked idly at the torn metal rail now in her gloved hands.

You grinned behind your stuffy muzzle. For someone who is prim and polished, Asami sure can be a devastating force. It’s a good thing she was on your side.  
  
And you tucked away the hope that maybe you can go on more adventures with her by your side. Explore the world like Aang once did with his friends. Forging a friendship so strong it can even stretch beyond this lifetime.

But now you need to do your duty in this lifetime. You have no idea what Zaheer plans to do to make chaos the “natural order”.

You really need to take control of the ship.

 

4

 

Maybe everything you felt was nothing at all.

You used to want a lot of things. Be a great Avatar. Use Raava’s light spirit to guide the world into balance. Be the strength of those who need it.

But you don’t even have the strength to get up.

You couldn’t even take a single step without shaking like a broken leaf.

Everything was an echo of what used to be. Hollow. Faded. The sure strength in your limbs was simply not there anymore. No matter how hard you try. And you are reduced to being fed and wheeled around. Barely concealed whispers trailed as you pass by.

_Is she going to be alright?_

_She doesn’t look well._

_Quiet, she can hear us._

And you stopped looking at everyone’s eyes. You didn’t want the weight of their pity. Or be blinded by their careful optimism.

But then you feel a feather light touch on your shoulder. And suddenly your hand was encased in petal smooth palms and calloused fingers.

You try to meet Asami’s eyes. Her gaze of spring that still held so much warmth. A sprawling meadow inviting you to lay your head. To take your time. Be broken. Be the faltering light and not the indestructible beacon everyone expects you to be.

With her you don’t have to hide the shadows within and under your eyes.

And maybe because of that, she deserves to see the sun in your smile again.

If you ever find your smile again.

 

5

 

Maybe this is it.

That feeling of wanting to cradle her. Gather her broken pieces against you until all your jagged edges fit together.

The desire to feel her every heartbeat. Be so close that every tremor of her grief becomes your own. You’ll be her strength just as much as she was… is… yours. And you would do anything to see the light touch the meadows of her eyes again.

Side by side you walk towards the dancing lights of the spirit portal. Your fingers drifted towards her and you can't help the flutter of a smile as you found her hand already there.

Entwined, you feel her soft strength. The same gentle force that stilled your trembling shoulders during those dark days. She was the one who listened, even to the words you didn’t say. And now you hope she can listen to the quickening of your breath at the sight of her.

It wasn’t a sudden collision of attraction.

Or the giddy rush of spontaneous infatuation.

But it was quiet and sure. A leaf caught in the wind before descending slowly, lightly.

And as the inches between you fall away you realize you have been falling all this time.

It is only now that you found your landing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Been out of my writing game for awhile so pardon the rustiness.
> 
> :-)


End file.
